


Wall Art

by Eff_Dragonkiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eff_Dragonkiller/pseuds/Eff_Dragonkiller
Summary: There's an awkward, empty piece of wall in Hannibal's new office, and Will had an idea about how to fill it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Wall Art

There was a blank space behind Hannibal's new desk. The one that says 'Dr. Mika Reels' on the nameplate. It was an awkward size, not quite large enough for any decent-sized frame, and the office of the practice wasn't secure enough to hang any of his private art. Hannibal found it annoying and had specifically set his desk so that the blank piece of wall was at his back instead of constantly catching his eye. But Will thought he might have an idea about that might make good use of it.

It required some work, and a lot of pricked fingers, but Will didn't have much to dedicate his time to. They only had one puppy and there was only so much time he could dedicate to learning the local language. So in the late afternoon, before his partner returned from his practice, or early in the morning while his mate was out hunting, Will brought out his project. One stitch at a time the art in his mind took shape beneath his hands.

Until, on the anniversary of their fall and rebirth, Will could give to Hannibal a gift of his hands as much as their dinner had been from Hannibal. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"William," Hannibal chastized him with a small grin, "I thought we agreed to no gifts?"

"Uh-huh." Will gave his partner a skeptical look, "what exactly was that feast you served me for dinner?"

Hannibal carefully parted the wrapping, folding back on the crease. "I'm certain I don't know what you're implying." The first of the set poked out from the tissue paper. "Did you make this, Will? It's stunning."

"I had to find something to do with my day." Will nudged Hannibal, "There is another under it."

"I'm not certain I'm done looking at this one." Hannibal protested. "Look at the detail work on the veins and the texture of the tissue. The magnificent angle you caught it at, as though it were still in the body. This is an amazing work of art, my dear."

Will smirked, "Now you can always have it nearby."

"'You caught my heart'," Hannibal read, running fingertips lightly over silk thread. "Oh William, you spoil me."

"There is one more," Will reminded. "What if they match?"

Hannibal inhaled sharply, always a fan of things the came in sets. He lifted out the second embroidery hoop and Will smirked as a smile with too many teeth spread across his Hannibal's face. "'Hook, line, and sinker'. How adorable."

If the first project was an anatomically correct heart done just to Hannibal's tastes, then the second was a reminder of Will. A reel and rod with a cartoon fly bobbing at the end. A set of two hoops with one message stitched in careful embroidery; 'You caught my heart; hook, line, and sinker'. Will was pretty proud of it.

Hannibal leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "The staff at the hospital will adore it. I'll adore it."

"It'll fit one on top of the other in that awkward empty space behind your desk." Will pressed closer into his partner's touch. "You can see a reminder of me when you get in. And everyone else will see the reminder that you're taken when they visit you."

"Maria is normally a very good nurse." Hannibal placated, "she certainly would've never considered it if she knew I was taken."

Will huffed. Eight months later and he still didn't appreciate that the only person Hannibal had ever said no to hunting was that uppity nurse who 'didn't mean' to offend him. Most of the pigs Hannibal fed him didn't mean to make it onto a cannibal's dinner table; that hadn't ever changed their fate before.

Hannibal pulled him closer, pressing his face against Will's temple. "How are you going to top this next year?"

Will grinned, "I have no idea."


End file.
